1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in audio speaker systems and, more particularly, pertains to new improved active speaker systems which utilize electronic crossovers and separate amplifiers to drive the tweeter and woofer drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common home audio loud speaker system today is the two-way system employing a base (woofer) and treble (tweeter) driver. In this system, the output from an external power amplifier is supplied to a passive crossover network which separates the high and low frequencies, supplying the mid and low frequencies to the woofer and the high frequencies to the tweeter. There are many shortcomings to this type of passive two-way speaker system, not the least of which is the requirement of a very powerful external power amplifier.
Attempts have been made at designing and producing active systems which are multiamplified systems wherein each transducing or driver element or set of elements is driven by a dedicated power amplifier, the input to which is shaped by a low-level crossover assembly. These systems have traditionally been used in very high and semicustom installations or in professional applications. The main advantage of such multiamplification systems are that the loud speaker system can be more thoroughly designed. The result is, it performs substantially better, especially in the areas of resolution, detail dynamics and efficiency. This concept of biamplifying has not taken hold in the home market. It is a tricky business for a user, since it involves a lot of hardware. For example, for a simple system, two or more power amplifiers, an electronic crossover, and a wealth of cables are required. In the process of choosing these items and setting the whole thing up, fatal flaws can be introduced.
The idea behind a total active loud speaker was to eliminate these problems. The loud speaker is itself powered. These loud speakers are multiamplified. An electronic crossover provides the signals to separate amplifiers matched to each driver's frequency range within that loud speaker enclosure. The electronics are integrated into the overall physical design of the speaker system. This type of approach gives the designer control over all the parameters, allowing him the freedom to enhance the product in many ways. For example, improving bass response, user features, compatibility with the preamplifier, and styling.
Unfortunately, attempts at providing a biamplified speaker design for home use have been unsuccessful in the past due to a variety of reasons, not the least of which is the cost of the speaker system, as well as failure to design a "complete" system. The problem is that the acoustic engineer, the one who designs the housing for the tweeters and woofers and knows all about the transducers, has very little knowledge or desire to acquire knowledge about the electronics, the amplification and electronic crossover circuits.
The present active speaker system is an illustration of the benefits that can be derived from the marriage of these two disciplines into one cohesive whole. The result is a speaker system that is equal to the reproduction quality of professional systems at a price that is below the system prices the homeowner has presently been paying for modular audio systems.